The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials
|distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution|network = Netflix |release = November 30th, 2018 - present}}The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials is an American animated television series, being created by Ryan Ridley. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and it airs on Netflix since November 30th, 2018, with cable reruns airing on since April 10th, 2019. Synopsis A family of aliens move to Earth as they try to get used to their new environment. Characters Main *'Evan Terrestrial' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - the father of the family who usually spends most of his time dealing with schemes and some work-related issues. *'Luna Terrestrial' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - the mother of the family who quickly adapted to Earth and is friends with everyone, working at Channel 11 as a reporter. *'Max Terrestrial' (voiced by Matthew Gray Gubler) - the eldest son of the family who tries to fit into human society and is an outcast. *'Dahlia Terrestrial' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - the youngest daughter of the family who is a complete genius. *'Venus Terrestrial' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - the newborn child who is by far the newest member of the family. *'Charlemagne' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - the Terrestrials' pet Snergax who usually follows the family around. Supporting *'Roger Rodgers' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a rather TBD neighbor to the Terrestrials who TBD. *'Shirley Rodgers' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Dexter Rodgers' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Evan's TBD boss at The Big Boy Bar who TBD. ** *'Markus Drumm' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - Luna's cheerful boss at Channel 11 who usually hangs out in her office and considers Luna as his favorite employee. **'Moira Watson' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - Markus' seductive secretary who often tries to seduce him. **'John Johnson' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a skilled reporter who often TBD. **'female' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a TBD camerawoman who is John's partner and holds some rivalry with Luna due to finding her "weird" as she tries to sabotage her own attempts TBD. **'male' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a shy intern who TBD. *'Principal Annabelle Rhodes' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the friendly principal of Spielberg High who is TBD. *'teacher' (voiced by Griffin, Kath Soucie, kari Wahlgren, Jennifer Hale, Vanessa Marshall, Catherine Taber, Susanne Blakeslee, Jill Talley, Elizabeth Daily, Kate Higgins, Cassandra Lee Morris, Erica Lindbeck. Olivia d'Abo, Linda Cardellini or TBD) - Dahlia's TBD science teacher who TBD. *'Coach Lisa Femin' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - a tough gym teacher and football coach who, despite her seductive looks, speaks with a loud male-like voice and TBD. *'Melody Carmichael' (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) - an extremely popular girl who Max has a secret crush on as she later revealed that she has a thing for Josh. **'Amanda Roiland' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - Melody's loyal best friend who often follows her and, despite her popular status, is rather air-headed and prefers to be TBD. *'Josh TBD' (voiced by TBD) - a TBD classmate to Max who is a friend to him, although he is also dating Melody, leading to TBD. *'Chief Joana Carmichael' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - the protective but rather naïve head of the City 51 Police Department who is Melody's mother and TBD. *'Mayor Leon Salford' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the TBD mayor of City 51 who is rather TBD. * Antagonists *'Prof. Marshall Dickerson' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - an insane Science teacher who wants to prove that the Terrestrials are aliens as he constantly harasses the kids so he can get proof of their existence. *'Agent Greta Ace' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a paranoid and rather vicious government agent who is suspicious about the Terrestrials' unusual traits and tries TBD. **jokes, having a husband or wife voiced by a castmate of hers in another show, Olivia Olson (AT again) *'Dr. Hades Necro' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a sadistic doctor who takes massive pleasure in tormenting his patients. *'Seamus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a crazy hobo who is TBD. *'Eugene TBD' (voiced by TBD) - a TBD student at Dahlia's class who is rather TBD. * *'Mindworms' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a mind-stealing species of worm who TBD. *'Cristina' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a gynoid created by Dahlia to first help Max win the heart of Melody by enacting jealousy. However, she ends up gaining a desperate crush on him and attempts to exterminate her. *'Michael Bay' (voiced by Nolan North) - an infamous film director who TBD. *'Gordon Ramsay' (voiced by ) - a short-tempered celebrity chef who is revealed to control TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Tropes See /Tropes. Gallery Evan_Terrestrial.png|Evan Terrestrial. Luna_Terrestrial.png|Luna Terrestrial. Max_Terrestrial.png|Max Terrestrial. Dahlia_Terrestrial.png|Dahlia Terrestrial. Charlemagne.png|Charlemagne (dog form). Charlemagne_(true_form).png|Charlemagne (true form). Trivia *This is the second adult animated series created by Universal, with the first one being Sajoedri, USA. It would be followed up by I Love Luke, The Expungers and Purge. *According to the series, Evan is 39, Luna is 37, Max is 17 and Dahlia is 14. *It is confirmed to be set in the universe of Saejordi. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Worldwide Animation Category:Netflix Category:USA Network Category:TV-PG-DLSV Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas